


Sherlock Valentines One Shots

by sherlyyoucant221Bserious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Romance, Shipping, Valentines, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyyoucant221Bserious/pseuds/sherlyyoucant221Bserious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sherlock One-Shots for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHERRIARTY

          Jim walked elegantly up to the door of 221 Baker Street, a huge bunch of blood-red roses in his left hand and a heart-shaped box of chocolates in his right. The golden ribbon on the chocolates glinted in the sun as he grabbed the door knocker. He knocked on the door, and Sherlock opened it immediately, having seen him from the window.

          "Hey cutie." Jim said with a sly smile, handing him the flowers and chocolates. “Wanna cuddle?”


	2. THE WOMAN

           He thought he had imagined it. The noise couldn’t have been real… Picking up his phone, Sherlock looked at the screen in shock. It was a message he had seen so many times before. But that was a long time ago.  So why now, why today? He thought, realising just a moment later the detail he had missed. It was not a big deal to him, but to others like her..   
          Looking at the message once more, he sighed and hesitantly typed out a response.  
          “Dinner?”  
          “Why not.”

          It is Valentines Day, after all!


End file.
